headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Fabiani
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = September 28th, 1936 | place of birth = Watsonville, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Dark Shadows | first = Dark Shadows: 271 }} Joel Fabiani is an American television actor born in Watsonville, California on September 28th, 1936. He played the role of Paul Stoddard in episode 271 of the 1960s Gothic soap opera ''Dark Shadows''. He only made one appearance in the series. In 1972 he appeared in an episode of The Sixth Sense. In 1977 he played Bill Cross in the ghostly thriller ''Dark Echoes''. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * The Dark Shadows episode that Fabiani appeared in was a (partial) flashback, showing Paul Stoddard when he was younger. When Paul finally reappeared, which was 21 years later according to the storyline, actor Dennis Patrick played the older Paul Stoddard in all remaining episodes of Dark Shadows. * Joel Fabiani is the cover star of The Smiths' album Singles Box. Other works * Joel Fabiani starred as Stewart Sullivan in 28 episodes of the UK spy-fi series Department S. * He played Edward Melling in the "Once Upon a Chilling" episode of the 1972 mystery thriller The Sixth Sense. * He guest starred in about every major cop show of the 1970s, including twice in Cannon, Barnaby Jones, and The Streets of San Francisco; and once in The Rockford Files, Starsky&Hutch, S.W.A.T. and many more. * Even before Dark Shadows (1966) on TV and Dark Echoes (1977) in the movies, he had his Broadway debut on stage in the play Dark Corners (1962/63). * He had a small role in the pilot movie of Ironside in 1967 and starred or co-starred in numerous TV movies, including The Longest Night (1972), Beg, Borrow... or Steal (1973), The Other Woman (1974), One Of My Wives Is Missing (1976), The President's Mistress (1978), Tom and Joanne (1978), King Crab (1980), Attica (1980), and more. * He appeared in about half a dozen feature films. Apart from starring as the hero in Dark Echoes, he co-starred as the antagonist in Reuben, Reuben (1983) and played in movies such as Looking For Mr. Goodbar (1977), Tune In Tomorrow (1990) and Snake Eyes (1998). * He is also a theater actor who played in the San Francisco Actors' Workshop in the early 60s, appeared in several Shakespeare plays such as Richard II, Henry IV and King Lear, played in the American national tour of the British classic Beyond The Fringe (in 1965) and appeared in other plays such as Luigi Pirandello's The Rules of the Game (also featured in the PBS show Great Performances in 1975), Ashes (1977), the musical I'm Getting My Act Together and Taking It on the Road (1978), and others. * From 1980 to 1981, Joel Fabiani played the recurring role of Alex Ward in Dallas. * From 1985 to 1986, he played the recurring role of King Galen of Moldavia in Dynasty. * Joel's other soap opera credits, apart from Dark Shadows, include The Doctors (in 1963, and later the recurring role of Joe Finch in 1968), As the World Turns, where he played Winston Lowe (a.k.a Mister Smith) in 1999 and 2000, as well as 32 episodes of All My Children, where he played the recurring role of Barry Shire from 1999 to 2010. External Links * * Joel Fabiani at Wikipedia * Joel Fabiani at TV Rage.com * Joel Fabiani at TV.com Guide References Category:1936 births